Pacyfista Emmalilu
Uwaga Spoiler: to jest strona o MNIE CZYLI WIELKIEJ EMMIE! Dzięki jeśli to czytałeś/aś. Pacyfista Emmalilu akka Emma - Główna protagonistka w tym universum. ma dużo przyjaciół, i w zasadzie - mimo iż wiadomo o niej dosyć dużo, ma jednak jakieś "sekrety". Ma swoją drużyne pokemonów. Historia Emma była sobie zwykłą nastolatką która żyła w domu dziecka, gdzie ją traktowano źle. Tam żyła dlatego, że jej rodzice umarli w wypadku samolotowym. W pewnym momencie, jej dusza i ciało absorbowało bardzo dużo nienawiści i w tym momencie powstał Hate, i zmusił ją do zabijania każdego kto ją zranił. Przeżyła bardzo dużo cierpienia, bicie gwałty itp. czy może nawet coś gorszego - to mało, z tego co napisałam ile Emma mogła przeżyć. Emma więc zaczęła niedługo po powstaniu Hate mordować wszystkich którzy ją zranili bez wyjątku. W pewnym momencie, ukończyła swój cel i poczuła coś - Neura wykazała swoją aktywność, zmieniła ją w neutralną i pod wpływem kontroli Neury zresetowała. Wtedy właśnie zaczęła się ścieżka pacyfistyczna, była bardzo przerażona i... Nie wiedziała że nikt nie pamięta o jej morderstwach. DP zauważyła Emmę, i podleciała do niej. Niedługo po tym się zaprzyjaźniły, i później Emma została adoptowana przez Toriel i Asgora, zamieszkała z nimi. Poznała też swojego adoptowanego brata Asriela. Żyła sobie spokojnie, lecz w pewnym momencie Hate znów chciał kontrolować Emmą, DP walczyła z Hate aż tu nagle Neura wyszła z ciała Emmy i pogodziła obydwie dusze. Teraz Emma żyje spokojnie. Relacje Przyjaciele: * Pikcja - AVE BEST BFF FOREVER! VAXUR CANNOT EXIST WITHOUT YOU! Lelz, po prostu bardzo się lubimy ale może mnie czasami wkurwiasz. PS: Dzięki za wsparcie, mój ulubiony haszczowaty dzbanie xD * Determination Pink - Moja BFF! Może traktuje ją jako bff niż jako dusze, ale to wciąż moja naj naj kumpela! Nic nas nie zatrzyma! A, jak mnie wkurwisz to może zaliczysz 808 milionów razy oberwania z poduszek w sumie? Spokojnie, ja tylko żartuje :) * Neura - Kolejna Best psiapsióła! Jest mega spoko, nie wiem jak można jej nie lubić bo w końcu dzięki jej mam spokój od tego dzbana co się zwie Hate. * Moje Pokemony - Nie wiem jak mogłabym mówić że ich nie lubie? Bardzo uwielbiam je! W końcu przyjaźnimy się odkąd gram w Pokemon Moon! Nie zapomniałam o was! * Stwórcy (Większość z nich) - Bardzo uwielbiam was! Jesteście nie tylko najważniejsi dla dobra Universa Vaxur choć uważam was za świetnych kumpli! Ku chwale naszej wielkiej przyjaźni. * Emilio - DA KURWA MAĆ NAJLEPSZY CHŁOPAK! TYLKO MODLE SIĘ BYŚ ISTNIAŁ W REALU! I love u best boyfriend forever! DA AVE BEST SHIP EMMA X EMILIO POWIADAM WAM! I uwielbiam twoje głupawki :D * Greenio - Jest świetny, może czasami wkurwia mnie i Emilia ale co z tego? Zajebisty jet! PS: Shipuje ciebie z DP i nikt mi tego nie zabroni bo pasujecie do siebie ^^! * Orgon - Spoko dusza, też bardzo lubie! Huehue, co ja mam gdybym nie mówiła że Neura x Orgon to mój fav otp też? :) * Mugman - Wcale nie jestem jego fanką, tylko najlepszy przyjaciel i jednocześnie najlepszy materiał zemsty xd w sensie lubie go wkurwiać! Jest fajny, nie wiem jak można go nie lubić? * Cuphead - Uwielbiam go tak samo jak jego brata, ale szczerze xd uwielbiam gdy on wkurza swojego brata lub odwala mu jakieś śmieszne głupoty xD. A na serio, świetny koleś. * Ms Chalice - Fajna! Nie wiem jak można jej nie lubić - shipuje ją zarówno z Cupheadem i Mugmanem i do dziś mam problem z kim ją shipować xd bo obydwa shipy są zajebiste! * Error Pony - Mój jeden z ulubionych moich ocków i mogę wspomnieć że bardzo go uwielbiam. Nie wiem, po prostu jest mega świetny :) ASLO WYBRANIEC JAKO MASKOTKA VAXUR! * Pink Pony - Wbrew pozorom, może i wobec antagonistów mam złą opinie jednak Pinky jest moją ulubioną antagonistką hehe <: bardzo się lubimy! Kisnę z twojego wkurwiania Error Ponyego... Rip 404 Powód: Umarł z powodu wkurwiania przez 606 XDD nie no żartuje! I wielu innych choć nie mam że tak powiem sił żeby pisać wszystkich. Wrogowie: * Każdy Kto Mnie Ranił - ZERO KURWA LITOŚCI, JAK TYLKO OŻYJECIE TO ZROBIE WAM ROZPIERDOL W 4 KURWA DUPY I NIE BĘDZIE DLA WAS DOBRZE! DOBIORE WAM SIĘ DO SKÓRY TO RAZEM Z HATE ROZPIERDOLE WAS OBIECUJE! * Hate - Tobie to chyba odbiło? Mnie zmieniać w ludobójczą!? Na żadne skarby świata i mojego universa nie godzę się na to by coś takiego odpierdalać! A, myśl nad tym co robisz - to co robisz, pewnego dnia zostanie udaremnione, zero niszczenia mojej własności ty zasrany śmieciu! Nie wiesz co robisz. * Błąd - Nie wierzę, to Hate ma wspólnika!? Jezus, weźcie mi to coś - nie pozwalam na czynienie zła w moim świętym universum! Nie ma żadnej mowy! KURWA MAĆ NIE PROSIŁAM WAS BY KTOKOLWIEK NISZCZYŁ MOJE WALONE UNIVERSUM TAK? WIĘC KURWA WYPIERDALAJ I SKOŃCZ NAMAWIAĆ PIKCJE DO ZŁA BO JAK NIE TO BĘDZIE ŹLE! * Maja - CO TO KURWA JEST!? BOŻE MAM DOŚĆ TEGO ZŁA NA TEJ ZIEMI! Chryste, kolejny haszczowaty dzban zasrany. * Diabeł - Ten idiota? NIE MA GORSZYCH! Niech cie Arca zabije ty jebany deklu! Niektórzy idioci którzy chcieli ze mną zadzierać też skończyli jako moi wrogowie :) Ostrzegam - jak komuś robie rozpierdol to litości nie ma. Charakter Pacifist Widać, że jest szalona. a poza tym - wiele razy pokazała, iż mimo ma słabe nerwy nie jest w stanie czegokolwiek ZABIĆ. Jest dosyć nerwowa, co widać bardzo mocno ale mimo to potrafi być spokojna. Cierpi na depresję, co zostało wywołane przez osoby które ją nie lubią, i niszczą ją. Oczywiście normą u niej jest to, że ma głupawke i może odwalić głupoty przed którymi musi ją powstrzymać Determination Pink. Mimo wszystko, dla przyjaciół to bardzo miła, życzliwa i wybuchowa dziewczyna, ale niekiedy ma napady depresji. Dla obcych/nieznajomych może być dość nieufna, nie miła ale jeżeli ktoś naprawdę stara się z nią zaprzyjaźnić może być bardzo spoko osobą. Widocznie przypomina Tsundere. Genocide Niewiele zmian jak w Pacyfistycznej wersji. Jedyna widoczna zmiana, to że pod wpływem Hate jest w stanie zabić niemalże każdego kto jest w stanie wyczynić jakąkolwiek krzywde Emmie. Ciężej jest jej także okazywać pozytywne emocje. Poza tym, jest nieobliczalna - zrobi wszystko, aby ten kto ją zranił poczuł to samo co ona gdy ten ktoś ją zrani a nawet 2 razy mocniej. Widocznie przypomina Yangire. Formy Mam ich kilka; * Angel Form - inaczej mówiąc; zwykła. w niej potrafię wysuwać skrzydła oraz je chować, i po prostu latać. * Dragon Form - w niej jestem matką smoków - co to znaczy? mam władzę nad wszystkimi żywiołami, jestem większa od człowieka, szybko latam i mam niezwykłą siłe. potrafię też wtedy wzywać inne smoki do pomocy. Mam rozmiary jak na zdjęciu. * Ant Queen Form - w tej formie jestem królową mrówek. posiadam własną kolonie, oraz mogę wysuwać mrówcze skrzydła i je chować. mogę też długo przebywać pod wodą. mogę też pryskać z odwłoku kwasem mrówkowym (boli tak samo jak dotknięcie pokrzywy). Mam w tej formie 1 cm wielkości. * Aqua Form - w tej formie potrafię oddychać pod wodą i na lądzie oraz świetnie pływać, zyskuję też odporność na wode. * Inferno Form - w tej formie potrafię pływać w lawie, i mam odporność na ogień i lawę, i potrafię też oddychać w lawie. Śmiertelna Czy Nieśmiertelna? To jest niedokońca wiadome. Ponieważ teoretycznie jest śmiertelna (jest anioło-smokiem a te istoty też mają swój czas życia) a praktycznie nieśmiertelna, ponieważ jej determinacja ratuje ją w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Inne Mało kto wie o tym, ale Emma choruje na depresję. Nie jeden raz chciała popełnić samobójstwo, ale ma zbyt dużo rzeczy żeby je teraz opuścić, i przyznaje że boji się śmierci. Co najdziwniejsze, tylko w 2 formach ma troche inny organizm - w dragon form. nie trawi w tej formie roślin, i dlatego musi wtedy (jako dragon form) polować albo jeść mięso. Emmy charakter jest dość ciężki do opisania. Jest czymś w rodzaju (pod względem zachowania) człowiekiem i zwierzęciem. W Ant Queen Form, Emma zachowuje się jak pierwomrówka łagodna, czyli nie jest agresywna. Natomiast, jej robotnice i żołnierze kiedy wyczują zagrożenie mogą (lecz nie muszą) być agresywne. Ma również, swojego mrówczego partnera który ma na imię Generał - okazało się jednak, że to Emilio w mrówczej formie. W Angel/Aqua/Inferno Form Emma zachowuje się jak człowiek, a w Dragon/Ant Queen Form ma instynkt zwierzęcia. Boji się pająków, i nie jest w stanie czegokolwiek zabić - Mimo iż nienawidzi walk, wojn itp. lubi czołgi. Jej duszą jest Determination Pink Emocje i Kolor oczu Emma posiada niesamowitą zdolność zmiany koloru oczu, wtedy się one świecą i znaczą też o jej emocjach; * Niebieskie oznaczają Brak emocji lub pogodność * Żółte znaczą lęk, wystraszenie i strach * Czerwone oznaczają Zdenerwowanie, Złość * Zielone oznaczają Zmieszanie, kilka emocji na raz - czasem, także znak że niedługo umrze. * Różowe znaczą Radość, Zadowolenie * Szare oznaczają przygnębienie, smutek, załamanie a nie raz także epizody depresji. Nieważne (ale może przeczyta ktoś) Emmy prawdziwi rodzice umarli. ale Mama była angliczką i polką, a jej Tata był amerykanem i polakiem. Z tego wynika, że Emma ma 3 narodowości. Uwielbia grać w gry na komórke i komputer, kocha zwierzęta, biologię i chemię. Jej ulubione jedzenie to Pringlesy, Doritosy, Pepsi lub Coca cola oraz Tymbarki, Frugo (czarne). Niedawno także polubiła Monsterka czyli napój energetyczny. Uwielbia też kabanoszy! Wśród owoców Emma kocha arbuzy, jabłka i truskawki. W RolePlay jest PRAWIE bogiem - posiada moc Determinacji, jest największa wśród innych istot, i jej determinacja jest nawet większa niż Arca czy też Xeriny. Ta moc sprawia, iż Emma może wraz z Determination Pink (sama nie może używać tej mocy) teleportować się gdzie chce.Ta moc nie ogranicza ją do tylko jednej zdolności - może również zresetować linie czasowe (całkowicie), bądź też kountynuować działania w obecnej lini czasowej. Emma w zależności od ścieżki, zmienia swoją forme, które się dzielą na 3; * Pacifist (Jest w niej obecnie) - Gdy robi Pacyfistyczną Ścieżke * Neutral - Gdy robi Neutralną Ścieżke * Genocide (Była w niej kiedyś ale NIKT O TYM NIE WIE oprócz niektórych) - Gdy robi Ludobójczą Ścieżke Co najdziwniejsze, pomimo iż robiła ludobójstwo przed pacyfizmem, nie było u niej, efektów Past Pacifist - widocznie, jej reset jest owiele silniejszy niż w przypadku krisa/friska/chary. Ma także konto na wattpadzie i ma tam pare książek napisanych, pseudonim Węgier. Pisała książke o Countryhumans choć jebaną i zasraną inspiracje utraciła przez co ma chwilową przerwe w pisaniu. Inne Zdolności Pomimo iż jest istotą jak każda inna, wyróżnia ją to że spośród wszystkich istot posiada więcej dusz niż inni - posiada aż 3 dusze; * Determination Pink - duszę, która odpowiada za jej dobrą moralność i pacyfizm. Jest niezwykle ważna, i najważniejszą duszą w jej ciele. * Hate - dusza która właściwie jest błędem. To właśnie przez tą dusze Emma może być ludobójcza, zła i bezlitosna. Powstała wyłącznie w celu pomocy Emmy ukończenia jej pierwotnego celu - zabicia wszystkich, którzy niszczyli ją a on absorbował całą nienawiść z otoczenia stając się coraz silniejszy. W pewnym momencie dusza jakiteż Emma nie wytrzymali całego bólu i cierpienia otrzymywanego od otoczenia, wtedy właśnie dusza Emmy stała się złą duszą, żądnej krwii i ciągłego mordowania. * Neura - praktycznie mówiąc, to najważniejsza dusza. Dzięki niej, DP nie tłucze się cały czas o ciało z Hate. Dlaczego? Właśnie dlatego, że ta dusza odpowiada za neutralną moralność, posiadanie litości oraz możliwość używania przemocy KIEDY TYLKO TRZEBA. Oprócz tego, uznaje się iż to dzięki jej (Emmy) determinacji, istnieje całe Universum Vaxur i Ruxav wraz z Corrupted Dimension, i jest w stanie stabilizować całe universum chroniąc je przed wieloma złami. Wraz z jej duszami i pikcją, są głównymi stwórcami i stabilizatorami universa, dzięki którym universum właściwie działa i jest w stanie się utrzymać dzięki stabilizacji. Themes Fight for Judgement - Neutral True Pacifist - Pacifist Hurted By Everyone... - Genocide Ultimate Nightmare - Neutral/Genocide (Fuzja z Neura/Hate) Kategoria:Stwórcy Kategoria:Oc Emma